


Tired

by AnatomyOfAHotMess



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy is So Done, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Stressed Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnatomyOfAHotMess/pseuds/AnatomyOfAHotMess
Summary: Something is wrong with Number Five. After returning from the 60s and to a new timeline in 2004, the siblings notice that their smallest brother is acting...different. Oh, and did I mention they're in their 15-year old bodies? Reginald is being secretive, Five is being off, Grace is being suspicious, and the Hargreeves are worried.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW for the whole story.  
> Self-harm  
> Suicidal thoughts  
> Eating disorders

**DIEGO**

"Has anyone else noticed Five acting weird?" Diego says slowly.

The rest of his siblings (excluding five-- he's up in his room) look up from their homework. Klaus puts a thoughtful expression on his 15-year old face (Diego is still getting used to seeing his siblings so young).

"I mean... kind of?" Luther jumps in before Klaus can say anything, "he's been isolating himself in his room a lot and Dad seems to be paying more attention to him, but he's always been kind of weird."

"Oh, cut him some slack," Allison replies, "he _just_ averted two apocalypses in two weeks and he's only now getting to rest."

"I wouldn't call living with Dad _resting,_ " Klaus grumbles.

"Well I'm gonna go check on him," Diego speaks up again, "it's not healthy to be locked in your room for that long." The rest of his siblings nod and he scoots his chair back and gets up. The chair makes an awful squeaking sound that makes him cringe. "If Dad asks where I am, tell him I wasn't feeling well and decided to lay down. I don't think he'd appreciate me checking on his least favourite son."

"Hey, I thought that was me!" Klaus interjects, a look of hurt on his face.

Diego has no clue _why_ Klaus would want to be Dad's favourite so bad, but he doesn't say anything as he exits the room. The trek up the stairs comes easily to him, unlike Klaus and Five. They can often be seen wheezing by the time they get to the top. Klaus had even fallen down the stairs a couple of times. At last, he reaches Five's door. He tries the doorknob but it's locked so he bangs on the door.

"Five, it's me. Can I come in?"

There's a 10-second pause before his brother's muffled voice sounds through the door.

"Go away, Diego."

"Come on, dude. I just want to talk," he whines.

There's another pause.

"Fine. Give me a minute," Five grumbles.

Diego can hear some shuffling from behind the door, and sure enough, after about a minute, there's a scraping sound and the door opens. Five looks like hell. He has dark circles under his eyes and he looks more skinny than normal. Although, Diego had never _seen_ Five at age 15 so he really has nothing to compare him to. He looks down to his brother's hand where he's clutching a broken fork.

"What's with the fork, bro?" he asks, eyebrow raised.

Five sighs and explains how if he puts it in his door in a certain way, it acts as a lock.

"Why do you need another lock on your door? What's wrong with the one you got?" he sniggers.

"Dad took it away."

"Why?"

"None of your business, _Diego._ Why is it you're here again?" he replies icily.

Yeah, something's definitely up. Five has always been a snippy little bitch, but he's never downright cold. He's more like a fiery ball of chaos and rudeness (normally).

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You haven't been hanging out with us at all since we got back."

"Got _back_ ," Five scoffs, "Diego, I don't know if the thought has crossed your mind, but we're _not_ in the right timeline. I 'haven't been hanging out with you at all' because I'm trying to get us back!" He snaps.

"What do you mean we're not in the right timeline?"

"My _God,_ you absolute imbicile. Think about the subtle but obvious changes! Klaus isn't an addict! Allison isn't so full of herself! Dad is more of a bitch! I'm-" he stops himself and takes a deep breath. "We're in some kind of parallel universe where issues from our original timeline are fixed, while others are worse." He runs his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Come on, Five. That's not a parallel universe. That's called maturity. Klaus got clean back in Dallas. Allison's changed a _lot_ since we were 15. Dad has _always_ been a bitch. And I don't know what's different about you bu-" Diego stops, his eyes catching something red. "Five, what's on your hand?"

"I- what?" he furrows his eyebrows and looks at his hands, where something red lays under his fingernails and stains his fingertips a bit. "One of my red pens broke," he says stiffly.

Five has always been a good liar but Diego has always been good at reading people. And Five is most definitely lying.

"I-is that blood?" he asks. He's getting nervous now. Is his brother hurt? Did he hurt someone else?

"No, you idiot!" Five snaps. Diego also notices that his brother has gotten paler since he first came in.

"Are you sick or something? You're as white as a ghost."

"Fuck off. Leave me alone," he growls, turning around and walking to his desk. When Diego doesn't move, be turns around and glares at him. "I said go away! Now!" he half-shouts.

Diego flinches but nods. He doesn't bother closing the door behind him and he can hear his brother growling to himself about how nobody ever respects his privacy. As he walks back down the stairs, defeated, he can hear Five's door slam. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Vanya take notice of Five's strange behaviour.

**Allison**

Vanya and Allison have grown closer since the 60s, that's for damn sure. Now that they're back in their teenaged bodies, they've realised how _annoying_ the boys (besides Klaus) are. Well, Allison doesn't know about Vanya, but she doesn't interact with her oldest brother much. He's always locked up in his room, working on equations or something. Right now, Allison is painting her sister's nails. She had to practically _beg_ Vanya to let her, but at last she agreed.

"Do you ever miss your husband?" Vanya asks suddenly.

Allison looks up from her nails. "Yeah... he's still kind of fresh on my mind. I mean we've only been back a few weeks," she replies sadly.

"I'm so sorry. It must have been so hard for you leaving him."

"It's okay. I'm sure you understand. I know how much Sissy meant to you."

They sit in comfortable silence for a while, Allison thinking about her husband and daughter. To be honest she had been so focused on civil rights and saving the world that she hadn't really had the time to mourn her daughter who has ceased to exist what with her not even being born yet. All of a sudden, she's jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of loud arguing. She and Vanya snap their heads towards the open door.

"Leave me alone, you shithead!" Five yells. His face is scrunched up in pain as their father drags him by the arm towards his office. Reginald seems to noticed his son's pain, as he lets go of his arm, stopping on the landing across from Allison's room.

"Number Five, is there something you wish to tell me?" Reginald asks sternly. No, it's not really a question. More like an order to tell him something.

"No, now let me go."

" _Weakness_ will not be tolerated. This must stop or I will be forced to call the doctor again. Is that what you wish?" he barks.

"No, I don't _fucking_ want that. I don't _need_ that!" Five yells back. There's a sort of crazed look in his eyes. Neither father nor son seem to have realised they are being watched.

"What's going on?" Vanya whispers.

"I don't know. Maybe Five's sick or something," she responds with a shrug.

They're interrupted by their father's loud and stern voice. "Grace! Take Number Five to go get checked. _Again._ And be thorough!"

Mom appears soon enough and places a hand on Allison's brother's shoulder. He shrugs it off as she leads him to the infirmary.

The two sisters look at each other, concern etched into their features.

"Dad never used to be like that with Five..." Vanya trails off.

At that moment, Klaus comes sauntering in.

"Did you guys hear yelling- hold on- are you doing makeovers without me?" he asks incredulously.

"Hey, Klaus?" Allison interjects suddenly. He looks at her. "Could you make up a reason to go to the infirmary? I want to know what's wrong with Five. He's been acting weird and it looked like he was in pain."

He thinks for a minute then frowns. "How am I supposed to get into the infirmary? There's nothing wrong with me. Although I do have a paper cut..." he trails off, examining a minuscule little red cut on his index finger. Everyone knows how much of a drama queen Klaus can be so this should work out.

"Just act like it's infected. It should be a quick in-and-out, but you should be able to see what's up with him," Vanya shrugs.

"Okay! But in payment, I get to go through _your_ wardrobe and pick something out!" Klaus demands, pointing at Allison. She rolls her eyes but agrees. Her brother goes skipping off towards the end of the hall and the two sisters are left alone yet again. She wonders what on Earth could be wrong with Five that would make him isolate like this and be in pain. After talking with Diego earlier, she had no choice but to admit that he was, in fact, acting strangely and less sane than normal.

"And now we wait," Vanya sighs, "I'm worried about him, you know? We used to be so close when we were kids and now it's like none of us are even here."

"I know, Vanya. Don't worry. We can figure it out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm currently tired literally all day every day and it took a lot of effort just to write this. :(

**Klaus**

He can't believe Allison agreed to let him have one of the things in her closet in exchange for acting like his paper cut is infected. She must be really interested in what's up with Five. Although to be fair, he has barely spoken to any of them in 2 weeks... As he walks closer to the closed infirmary doors, he can hear Mom's muffled voice. He can only make out a few of the words.

"Can't go on... infected... deep... not to mention... below average..."

Well, now or never, right?

Klaus barges loudly through the doors. He stops in his tracks when he sees his brother. He is without his normal blazer on, arms skinny as twigs, with bandages wrapped tightly all the way up to his elbows. Five makes a small choking sound and hurriedly pulls on his jacket. He's as white as a ghost and much smaller than a normal 15-year old should be. Thinner than Klaus, shorter than Vanya, which in and of itself should be impossible. Five averts his gaze and, with a flash of blue light, disappears.

"M-mom?" Klaus chokes out, slowly turning his gaze to his robot mother.

"Don't worry, Klaus dear. Your brother just got a little scraped up during training," Mom replies calmly. That warm, yet empty smile that he had grown accustomed to growing up is somehow... _different._ There's a flicker of fear in her eyes and her grin wavers a little bit. If you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't have noticed it. After a long pause, Mom finally speaks.

"Is there something you need help with?"

"Oh, uh, yeah..." he can feel his cheeks go red as he realises the ridiculousness of his pretend situation. "I- I have a paper cut?"

"Oh my! Let me get you a bandage for that!" Mom replies cheerfully. That expression she wore just seconds earlier is now gone and is replaced by the one he had become so used to. This should make him feel better about the whole Five situation, but it really only makes him feel worse. As his mother applies the bandage, he wracks his brain trying to think of what could have happened to his brother's arms other than... _that._

_Maybe he fell down? He could have scraped his arms on... something?_

No matter how much he wants to deny it, Klaus knows what those bandages really mean. Mom finishes patching up the minuscule paper cut and he leaves, heading back to Allison's room, not knowing what he's going to tell her.

"So?" she asks expectantly the moment he walks in the room.

"I don't know," he replies in what he hopes in a nonchelant tone, "he jumped away before I could get a good look."

"Damn it," Vanya sighs, "I'll go talk to him."

She leaves and Klaus is alone with his sister. Allison turns to him with a sceptical expression upon her face.

"You know what happened, don't you?"

"I- _no._ I would've told you if I did!" he replies hastily.

Allison just shakes her head.


End file.
